


A Thousand Lives

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short ficlet in which Tony wakes up from an amnesiac state and remembers a lot more than he should. (note: the amnesia is only hinted at ok)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Lives

" _Steve_!" 

Steve felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach in complete shock, felt his knees wobble, but fought to keep balance in hopes to hear more. Tony hadn't said his name with such force, such _recognition_  in months. 

But there he stood, eyes blown wide with full understanding of who he was looking at, seeming to want to smile, but needing to say more first. Relief swelled in Steve's chest, got caught in his lungs. 

"Tony?" He choked out, quietly, almost afraid of an answer. Knowing he was right, yet still doubting himself. Needing to know, yet terrified he was wrong. Tony was a few feet from him now, and he nodded, ever so slightly. His mouth quivered as if if he were to speak, there'd be more tears than words, but he spoke anyway. 

"I-I've seen a thousand universes... An endless amount of different lifetimes. I know them like I've lived them. In some, I'm rich, and in some, I'm poor. In some you play football, and in others you're an artist. And sometimes we're some mutated idea of heroes. 

Sometimes we meet on a subway, sometimes we meet in a dingy, poorly lit coffee shop.  _Endless_  scenarios, Steve. But the one thing that remains constant is us. 

I have watched us live together a thousand times, I have watched us die together a thousand more. I've lost you, and you've lost me. The one thing I can count on is us.

We can create worlds, or we can destroy them. We can  _start wars_ , or we can prevent them. But no matter what we choose to do, we have to do it together. 

Steve, listen to me, because I remember. I remember everything, and more. I remember, and I don't ever want to forget because this could be our last life, or we could live a thousand more, but I don't want to know a life where our paths never cross. Where I never know you. Where I never love you. 

Steve, it's okay. I remember so much."

But despite the serum, Steve was made of human things, and he was crying, reaching out to Tony and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Locking his arms tightly around his waist to keep from shaking. Tony let out a shuddering breath and ran his hand through Steve's hair, hushing him.

"Steve, I remember you."


End file.
